Items in Shikon Alice
List of Various items that are unique to only Shikon Alice List of Items Choco Age Choco Age was derived from the idea of the Gulliver's Candy. Like the Alice Academy's Central Town's candy, the chocolate ages or deages the person who consumes it. Unlike the Gulliver's Candy, there is no side effects from eating the chocolate and a person's physical age is not increased or decreased by the number on the wrapper. Instead the person will age to or deage to the number listed on the wrapper. The physical age change from the Choco Age can be permanent if the consumer wishes, and the effects can only be reversed by taking the antidote chocolate. Choco Age comes in two flavors, Dark Age and White Age. Dark Age chocolates are Dark Chocolates, and are the ones that changes the age of the consumer. White Age chocolates are White Chocolates, and are the Choco Age antidote that reverses the effects of the Dark Age chocolates. Note: This sweet is the number 1 reason why many agents of Taisho Inc. hate chocolate. The growing pains can be extremely painful, and does not lessen from prolonged use. Alice Form Medication The Alice Form Medication was developed by Masumi Higurashi and Jinenji. It was created to save the lives of the Alice holders who have the Life-Shortening Alice Form. The medication is to change the Alice Form to a Limitless Form that retains the Life-Shortening Alice Form's limitless power and great potential without the side effect of dying. The medication also heals all damage that the Life-Shortening Alice Form had caused on the holder's body. It takes one 1/2 to two years of consuming the medication for an Alice user's Alice Form to fully transform. The medication must also be eaten on a twice-daily basis. For the transformation to be complete, the user must also receive a shot from Jinenji or Masumi Higurashi that will boost the user's immune system and blood levels. Users *Kagome Higurashi *Miroku *Shippo Mori *Sango *Natsume Hyuga *Kaname Sono *Kaoru Igarashi **Was slated to start medication after the birth of Aoi Hyuga, however, she passed away before she could begin. Alice Jewelry Earrings Rings Bracelet Necklace Pedant Spy Equipment E-Phone The E-Phone is short for Earring Phone. Like its name, the E-Phone is a cellphone designed to be as small as and to appear like an earring, and comes in two designs: ear cuffs or large studs. The E-Phone is waterproof and runs on body heat. This was invented by Shippo Mori. The E-Phone is a miniature cellphone that is embedded with a liquified Telepathy Alice Stone. The liquified Alice Stone allows the wears to communicate with the people on the other end telepathically, and the cellphone function of the earring allows the user a far wider range of people to reach. The E-Phone can project sounds to other people like when normal phones are on speaker. The E-Phone comes in a set of two, and both earrings must be worn to for the E-Phone to work. The E-Phones also act as sound recorders. All Taisho Inc. Anti-Kuonji members are equipped with one. E-Cam Like the E-Phone, the E-Cam is a miniature digital camera and camcorder that has been made into an earring. This was invented by Shippo Mori. Category:Shikon Alice